


只是工作

by jessicandJ



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicandJ/pseuds/jessicandJ
Summary: 我与你，在灯光下心照不宣
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 7





	只是工作

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年Jared生日时候在温哥华晚上写的小短文。

演员的工作不是只有拍戏而已，还有很多附属工作，官方一点说包括开见面会，参加首映礼，详细一点说还有适当地透露自己的生活细节给粉丝，有的时候还包括……调情。

是的，调情。

不是跟粉丝，而是跟自己的工作伙伴，只是很多时候说得没有这么赤裸裸。

其实很好理解，你知道吧，像在电影电视剧里演情侣的两个人，粉丝们会喜欢看到他们之间那一点点若隐若现的小暧昧。

很正常，对吧。

Jared觉得这很正常，当Jensen把他拉进自己的臂弯里的时候。

当Jared把自己的头靠在Jensen肩膀上的时候。

当Jensen揉过他的头发的时候。

这也很好理解，人们会喜欢看到演兄弟的两个人感情很好的样子。

当然他们感情本来就很好，所以Jared从来没觉得他们的工作很艰难。

大家都会这么觉得，如果Jensen没有在揉Jared头发的时候把手指插进他的发丝里蹭过他的耳朵的话。

当Jensen没有把自己的手放在他后腰上，然后在他转身时指尖擦过他的皮肤的话。

当Jared没有在粉丝看不到的地方把手指搭在Jensen的手指上逗弄纠缠着Jensen的手指的话。

更不用说粉丝本身也没质疑过他们的感情好不好，粉丝只是在质疑他们的感情到底有没有发展到把对方摁进床里。

Jared和Jensen从来没有想过这些问题，他们的注意力放在逗粉丝开心上，包括一些带点颜色的小笑话。

没什么大不了的，除了他们的小笑话都是冲着对方来的。

当Jensen的手掌放在Jared的胸上的时候，Jared心领神会的露出了带有喜剧效果的表情，直到Jensen的掌心不轻不重地擦过他的乳头，带着不易察觉的停顿，Jared不知道那是不是自己的错觉，他脸上的表情僵了一下，一股电流从被Jensen触及到的皮肤开始，扩散到了全身。

当Jensen的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着Jared的时候，Jared看着那双榛绿色的眼睛，在灯光的映射下璀璨明亮，里面只有自己，心跳加快了几秒，也只有几秒，一切感情波动都被下意识地强行摁下了，只是给粉丝的小互动，Jared告诉自己，然后笑嘻嘻地扯开话题。

但有的时候，Jared也会忍不住沉迷一会儿，然后迷迷糊糊地闪过一个念头：Jensen的眼睛看向所有人的时候都会给人一种多情的错觉吗？

是的，错觉。

Jared其实也有点苦恼，因为Jensen太会撩人。

像是点在他膝盖的手指。

像是刻意压低的声音。

像是伴着鼓点脱下的衣服。

像是强硬圈到腰上的手臂。

像是拥抱时喷洒在颈侧的湿热呼吸。

更让他苦恼的是，这些行为从来都会让他心跳加速几秒。

只是工作而已，毕竟Jared也知道不论是同性还是异性，恰到好处的暧昧看起来总是很美好的。

所以有的时候Jared也总是会放任自己的目光流连在Jensen身上，肆无忌惮地触碰他。

至于被粉丝偷偷撞到的他们没有个人空间的触碰和接触，Jared觉得是从台上带下来的坏习惯。

他私心不想克制，Jensen也总是放任。

像是刚刚在拖车里，提前对完台词，Jared起身想要离开，走过Jensen时不知怎么被绊倒在他身上时，Jared低着头头看到近在咫尺的，其中只有他一个人的榛绿色瞳孔，听到Jensen压低的磁性的声音响起在耳边轻轻唤他的名字，Jensen圈压在他腰上的手臂，抬起的落在他耳垂的指尖。

Jared感觉有什么东西在崩溃，连同他全身忽然被抽走的力气。

他用最后的一点力气抬起手，掩住那双他从来不能拒绝的眼睛，声音飘忽，“不，Jensen，你不能。”

在Jensen眼睛被遮住后，在他视线的一片漆黑下，他听到他身上人颤抖的声音，“这不公平。”更像是呜咽。


End file.
